flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 67
Quartz wandered near the ScorchClan border, wondering silently about the other group. Crowpaw, meanwhile, stared at the tom in surprise. 19:55, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar pushed his son off before clearing his throat. He gazed over at Ashbreeze, who was closely pressed against Cypressshade and speaking to him warmly. He called her over. "Anyways, now that you three are here, I have an announcement: Ashbreeze is getting betrothed." The light gray tabby she-cat went silent, in shock, gazing over at Cypressshade in great sorrow. 19:58, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker stared at Ashbreeze and Cypresssshade in shock and betrayal. This was horrible! She'd been in love with him for a whole day. What right did Ashbreeze have to be in love with him? " Another great idea from my sage father," she snipped. Blazefire glared, eyes drifting to where Dapplestorm cowered at the edge of camp. SPQR 20:02, June 13, 2016 (UTC) "....I...whatever you say, father, I will obey." Ashbreeze whispered in a distant voice, her eyes closed and head bowed. Tornadostorm simply looked around. "Why must my family be so jacked up?" 20:03, June 13, 2016 (UTC) " 'scuse me, stupid," Brightwhisker shoved him none-too-gently and then rolled her eyes at Ashbreeze. " Ash, stop being such a weakling. And, Stormstar," she addressed her father roughly. " You better not betroth her to some scum." SPQR 20:05, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Ashbreeze flattened her ears, becoming hostile for once in her life. "You just know that I love him, and he loves me, not you."---- Tornadostorm coughed. "Ehm Fighfight-" Stormstar shoved his son roughly. "There's no way I will betroth my daughter to some undeserving scoundrel. He will be a good-natured tom who will be darn sure to treat her well, or regret ever entering this world if he treats Ash wrong." 20:11, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker coughed. " What's there to love about you- poor, uninteresting soul? Besides, I've loved him for an entire day. ''Beat that."--- Blazefire pushed away her feelings. " Ashbreeze, my daughter, this is for the best. We want your happiness and for you to live a good a life." SPQR 20:14, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Ashbreeze flattened her ears. "For a day? I've loved him for, like, life!" She snapped, turning away and racing out of camp.----Tornadostorm snorted. "Drama-queen." 20:23, June 13, 2016 (UTC) " How lame. I'll go get her, I think she's important to this drama thing," Brightwhisker turned and raced away. She easily picked up her sister's trail and began sprinting, covering distance quickly. SPQR 20:26, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Quartz was officially bored. ''Whatever, nothing interesting happens here. I'm gonna just go... The tom headed off in the direction of DarkClan territory, his ears pricked and alert. 20:41, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Ashbreeze continued to flee, until she eventually came upon a tree. Sulking and pouting, she climed up it. 21:32, June 15, 2016 (UTC) (guessing you still haven't chosen; that's k) Quartz was long gone in a matter of minutes. 21:48, June 15, 2016 (UTC) (obvioussslyyyy :P) " Ashbreeze!" Brightwhisker called, feet pounding against the earth. The athletic she-cat easily caught up with her sister, pausing at the foot of the tree. " Ash, I'm really sorry. I- I have been insensitive." SPQR 22:01, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Ashbreeze looked up while sniffing, flattening her ash-colored ears at her sister. "...haven't you alwasy been? Picking on me and Cy since we were young, and now this?!" 22:19, June 15, 2016 (UTC) " I never picked on Cypressface," Brightwhisker admonished. " As for you, well, I'm sorry. You never told me to stop and you never fought back so I never knew." SPQR 22:23, June 15, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, and cats don't have whiskers." Ashbreeze commented dryly. "I'm sorry that I was too nice to harm my siblings in any type of way, I'm sorry that I'm submissive and not salty." 22:46, June 15, 2016 (UTC) " Cypressshade isn't feeble. How could he be picked on by an apprentice?" Brightwhisker said, an edge to her voice. " You have a point. And I'm here, apologizing for my behavior. Are you going to sulk and be bitter, or are you going to accept it and move on? I'm proud and arrogant Ashbreeze, you know that, and I hardly ever notice when I'm wrong. I'm noticing now, and saying I am profusely sorry for being insensitive towards you and your feelings. Your choice how to accept it." SPQR 22:55, June 15, 2016 (UTC) "Really?" Snapped Ashbreeze, her normally soft and cheerful eyes burning golden with anger and rage. "Here you go on, bullying me! Do you have a life? Do you even have a heart or-or a soul, can you even hear what you're saying?! You know what, forget it, go away. I'd rather sulk by myself than have you here to try to intimidate me, your own blood. Here I was, thinking you'd be a sister for once in your life...guess I just got my hopes up." 00:55, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker's eyes flared with hurt, and then anger. " I'm down on my knees begging for your forgiveness. What more do you want?!" Want the ball 00:59, June 17, 2016 (UTC) "To stop acting like you own the place, to stop acting like you're the greatest thing that's happened to FlameClan! You're no different than me and some random feline, other than the fact that you're arrogant and keep picking on everyone, even when you're trying to apologize." Ashbreeze growled, standing up now. "All I want is a clean and sincere apology that doesn't include all of your add-ons of 'stop sulking and being a baby' or 'i'm going to make fun of you. Is that so hard?" 01:01, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker's expression was stone cold. " You really don't know anything ''about me, do you? You're the one who's been pushing me away. You don't know-" Brightwhisker took a deep, shuddering breath. " I'm sorry. And you know it. But it's not going to do any good to you, because you want a perfect sister. I'm not. Our parents want a perfect daughter. I'm not! I protect you, Ashbreeze, and I love you as my sister. But that doesn't matter, oh no, because I'm not the sister you wanted." Want the ball 01:06, June 17, 2016 (UTC) The pale molly studied her littermate coldly through a pair of narrowed eyes. "So you're telling me that you can't change to hold back a few little worthless words for your sister, for your own blood? That's sad, that truly is." 01:08, June 17, 2016 (UTC) " You know what else is sad? Your pathetic attempts to whine and complain about me. I've told you I'm truly sorry, what, fifty times?" Brightwhisker met her sister's gaze with equal fury.Want the ball 01:11, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Ashbreeze fluffed up her tail, baring her fangs at her own blood. "And you've fired attempts to offend me about double those times I've 'wined'! I'm sick of it, you aren't my sister, calling you my own blood is an offensive term to feline kind!" The warrior spat, leaping from the tree and fleeing once more. 01:13, June 17, 2016 (UTC) " Your existance is an insult to all living things in this universe!" Brightwhisker shrieked after her. Anger was still pulsing through her veins. The ginger tabby slowly stared at the spot where her sister had vanished, unable to comprehend Ashbreeze's outburst. ''I apologized. She wants a perfect person, like everyone else. Sorry to disappoint, ''Brightwhisker snarled to herself, stalking back to camp. She looked straight into her parent's eyes and tried not to let her anger seep through. " Ashbreeze isn't coming back. For now." Want the ball 01:28, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar narrowed his eyes, and even Tornadostorm seemed to flatten his ears. Picking on all the losers and random lame-os were different, but driving his sister off...that wasn't ok. "Way to go. Next time, I'll go." 01:31, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker wheeled on him, fury snapping in her green gaze. " Shut up! Just shut up!" the tabby snarled, venom in her tone. She was trembling from her outburst, hairs on her neck rising. Want the ball 01:34, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Tornadostorm snorted, holding his sister's burning gaze. "I'm sorry you drove off our sister with your temper." He replied in his usual chill tone, turning away from the warrior and disappearing into the warrior's den. 01:36, June 17, 2016 (UTC) " I did ''not-''" Brightwhisker started, and then watched him leave. Hot fury rose up and she turned her anger on her parents. " I know what you're going to say. Let's have it! Spit it out! I'm ready!" Want the ball 01:38, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar simply glanced over his shoulder as he was retiring into his den. "...all I have to say is that I'm very disappointed in you." With that, he faded away. 01:41, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker wasn't going to let him get away. She stormed after her father. " I didn't do anything! I apologiezed to her! I said I'm sorry again and again. You weren't even there! You would choose her over me all the time wouldn't you! You'd love it if I just stopped existing, wouldn't you?" the tabby half-screamed. Want the ball 01:43, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar simply lay down in his nest slowly and stiffly, still recovering from the loss of one of his lives. "You know the results of your actions, Brightwhisker. You're my child, I care for you, even if I don't care for your actions. It's your choice to believe that or not." With that, he rested his head on his paws, signaling that he was not interested in speaking of the matter any further. 01:44, June 17, 2016 (UTC) " I ''hate ''you," Brightwhisker whispered. " Just go and-" words consumed by anger, she left.--- Blazefire was met by her angry daughter outside the den. Brightwhisker stared into her mother's eyes, hoping to find sympathy or care, but all she found was disappointment. Brightwhisker stormed away.--- Dapplestorm inched into the den behind her mother, ears flattened as she faced her parents. " I wanted to talk to you about something." Want the ball 01:48, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar said nothing as his daughter left, he knew words would do no good. However, he raised his head as Dapplestorm entered, pricking his ears in interest. Even his eyes flickered with worry. "Something wrong, Dapplestorm?" 01:49, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker crashed blindly through the forest.--- The skinny tortoiseshell slowly shook her head. " N-not really. I just wanted to ask you- both of you... am I a disappointment?" Want the ball 01:51, June 17, 2016 (UTC) The dark leader shook his head slowly. "None of you are disappointments, Dapplestorm. Sometimes, the actions made are disappointing, but you kits as a whole, are far from a disappointments." He rumbled quietly, remaining where he lie. "After all, everyone has their faults. Me, I have more than most, I'm just unlucky. You..." He finally cracked a smile. "I don't think you have many. You're one of the more gentle cats, cats like you are very much needed...and unfortunately, a bit hard to find nowadays." 01:54, June 17, 2016 (UTC) " You are my own apprentice," her mother said quietly. " I saw your bravery in the face of the- mental- challenges you face. You are far from a disappointment."--- Dapplestorm's gaze dropped. Her father and mother's words sent pain lancing through her heart. " Thank you," she whispered. " But as I cower at the edges of camp every day, I know something. I am a burden. I must be hunted for and fed like an elder. I am not bitter, I simply know this. My fear has consumed me... and I must leave FlameClan." Want the ball 01:57, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Sadness glinted in the massive leader's eyes. "You're no elder, I know you can handle yourself..." He trailed off in pained silence as he heard the rest of her words. Leave? Why? "I-I...are you sure you have to leave, my daughter? Everyone has their fears, why, I'm..." Oh great StarClan, this was embarrassing. He'd never told his kits. The leader swallowed hard. "...as your mother knows, I'm terrified of...well...trees. But if you feel that your destiny lies somewhere else...I trust you to follow your heart." 02:00, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Dapplestorm was a bit hurt by his lack of knowledge, then reasoned that she hadn't old anyone. " It's not a normal fear, father. It's like- it's like a seperate person within me. I'm terrified of open spaces, of people, of camp. No matter how hard I tried, I could simply never go out an dhunt, or fight. I don't want to always live in fear. As much as it shames me, my only option is to live as a kittypet. I'd rather choose a life of shame than one of constant fear. I hope you can forgive me," she lowered her head, whiskers twitching at his mention of his fear of trees. He had so little knowledge of fear. Want the ball 02:03, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart was out hunting with her two remaining kits, Olivine and Lilac not too far away. The sisters were looking for Quartz - even though he had headed away several moments before. The remaining three apprentice-aged kits were scuffling quietly in the middle of camp, arguing over what to do when hunting a bird. 11:22, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker flung herself under a bush, closing her eyelids. She didn't understand what she'd done to make her family hate her so much. Her sister's words, along with her brother's cold indifference, had made their impact on her heart. Ashbreeze's words were ringing in her ears, and she knew what her sister had said was true. ''And once poor, darling Ashbreeze is hurt, it's all my fault, ''she thought bitterly. ''I won't talk to them ever again, ''she thought petulantly, screwing her eyelids tighter. Want the ball 11:58, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar looked at the ground sorrowfully. He had to admit, his daughter was right, having such fears made survival in the wild impossible, and he wanted her to live...even if it meant she'd live as a kittypet. "...I...I'm sorry, Dapplestorm, if I could help you in any way, I would. But all I care about is your survival, and it does sound like that'd be your best option. FlameClan will miss you, as will I and your mother, so we'll be sure to visit, just..." Fatherly instincts suddenly kicked in. "...stay away from toms. I will have no Grandkits from such young children on my watch." 14:43, June 17, 2016 (UTC) " Got it, father," Dapplestorm said jokingly. " No grandchildren. And- thank you. For being great parents. I know that ''some ''of my littermates aren't exactly... obedient. I don't want to create a huge drama, so I'll let my siblings discover in time. I love you both so much," the tortoiseshell purred, pressing her face into her mother's side, and then licking her father on the cheek. Pain striking at her heart, she raised a tail in farewell and ducked out of the den. Want the ball 15:14, June 17, 2016 (UTC) "And thanks for being such a great daughter. You may be afraid of open spaces and other cats, but to admit those fears? I think that's pretty brave." He nuzzled his dappled daughter in turn as she licked his cheek. He stepped back, his blue eyes glowing in sadness as he waved his tail goodbye, watching his daughter leave his den. 16:04, June 17, 2016 (UTC) " Farewell, my sweet daughter." Blazefire said, sorrow filling her words. To a mother, it felt like having your own limb being ripped away. The tabby lowered her head- Ashbreeze gone, Brightwhisker shamed, and now her sweet Dapplestorm leaving. Want the ball 16:51, June 17, 2016 (UTC) While hunting, Griffinflight and Swanpetal wandered away from their mother, scenting a large amount of prey nearby. Their fur raised in case of intruders, they slid out of the bushes quietly...only for Swanpetal to be promptly attacked by a relatively insane Chattahoochee. 17:34, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Under her bush, Brightwhisker was still seething. She, in her half-deranged state, wondered if she should go join DarkClan or become a rouge. ''No, ''she told herself. ''You aren't going to sulk and throw a fit. You made mistakes- many mistakes. Ashbreeze was obviously upset and wanted extra comfort. You failed to realize it. You let your temper and pride get in the way of empathy. In her moment of need, you let your sister down. ''It was a moment of great introspection for the previously fire-filled she-cat. The rebellious spark in her eyes had vanished. She looked defeated. Want the ball 19:58, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Beepaw walked into camp his gaze soft. The ginger tabby had been lonely these past few days and hoped he could spend some time with Redclaw. — Ryewhisker 06:21, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Griffinflight was unable to save his sister, but was able to fight off the rogue. ''She's gone... The tom felt grief claw his throat as he dragged her body to the camp. The tom was silent as he entered. 11:18, June 19, 2016 (UTC) The scent of blood hit Blazefire's nostrils. Her head shot up in alarm. For one terrible moment she thought it was Dapplestorm- killed by the outside world she couldn't manage. Want the ball 11:33, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk's tail stuck up as she smelt death. ---- Frozenstream sighed. We don't need more of this... The senior warrior rose to his paws, stretching out his stiff legs before going to see which cat had died now. -- 19:38, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Streamwing let out a sigh as she spotted her sister's kit and his sister's body. Well, that's not good... Falconheart, meanwhile, perked her ears up as she heard snarls and growls nearby, immediately rushing back to camp as she scented blood. 19:51, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire pushed her way out of the den, terrible fear filling her at the thought of finding Dapplestorm dead. Want the ball 20:38, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart immediately screamed as she spotted her daughter's body, her eyes widening as she saw her two remaining kits. No, no, no... She skidded to a halt beside the body, laying down beside her deceased daughter. Swanpetal, Swanpetal, Swanpetal... 00:58, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Guilty relief was slowly replaced by shock and horror. The tabby bowed her head as Falconheart's screams reached her ears. As a mother, she knew all too well the pain of loosing a kit- although she'd never experienced it herself. Blazefire's heart twisted savagely.--- Brightwhisker, after several moments of intense internal debate, rose from under her bush. Shaking out her ginger fur, the she-cat strode determinedly into camp, head held high. Cold shock washed over her at the sight of her Clanmate's body. Want the ball 01:57, June 20, 2016 (UTC) If cats could cry, Falconheart would've cried her eyes out. Griffinflight placed his tail on his mother's shoulder before licking his sister's fur flat. 02:18, June 20, 2016 (UTC) " Who did this?" Brightwhisker spoke outloud without realizing. Her voice was hoarse with shock. Want the ball 02:31, June 20, 2016 (UTC) "A rogue," the tom muttered sadly. "Awful tom. He looked relatively insane, his eyes no longer holding sanity. His fur was ragged, his ear torn, and a thirst for something, someone, to take down." He sighed. "All this from just looking at his appearance." 02:50, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Eaglepaw walked into camp behind Crowc, aw. The large tom had become silent and rude in the time that she'd become his apprentice. She had no idea why, but wasn't all that pleased to be his apprentice. Sighing, the small molly headed tomthe apprentices' quietly for a nap. Before she made into the den shenbumped into a solid body. "Umph." Looking upnshe saw Crowpaw. "Oh, um. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." She apologiezed. — Ryewhisker 17:42, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Ashbreeze returned to camp, her pale tail dragging on the earth, especially as she passed Cypressshade, her lover, whom she loved just as much in return...but she could never be with him, not any more. She gazed up at her father's den with dull eyes, wondering when he'd announce who she was betrothed to. 15:21, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker sat in the shadows of camp, hunched over and looking miserable. She didn't notice her sister enter camp- if she had, she didn't know what she would have done. Want the ball 15:35, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Phoenixflame approached his mate, giving her a small smile. The sight of the argument between his brother and his nieces and nephews had made the warrior uneasy. 17:07, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern looked up at her mate and smiled. "Is something wrong?" She asked softly. --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame sighed as he lay down besides Brightfern. "Ah, just my brother having issues with his kits..." 17:19, June 22, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, I noticed but didn't want to mention it considering it's none of my concern.." She mumbled. "I'm sure it'll be fine," she added. --Bluestar340 The ruddy tom nodded, resting his head on his paws. "I sure hope so..." 17:27, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern laid down beside him and nuzzled his head. "Just give it time.." She whispered. --Bluestar340 "I will....or at least I'll try." The tom murmured, resting his head on top of hers after she nuzzled him.----Ashbreeze was still sulking, and turned away from her father's den to head to the warrior's den. 18:27, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Eaglepaw had been having a hard time making any friends and hadn't really tried. Sure, she didn't have any friends or the fact that her snall crush on Rainwillow had grown. She hated that she couldn't even get anyone to like her. Her mentor hated her and none of the other apprentices knew she existed. She slashed her paw across her mossy bed in anger before plopping down and laying her head on her small paws. — Ryewhisker 18:37, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Cypressshade watched as his beloved Ashbreeze passed, his heart sinking into the earth. She would never be his, he'd be the mate of some random tom that her father chose. He was also aware that Brightwhisker was in love with him, which....yeah, greatly disgusted and confused him. 18:40, June 22, 2016 (UTC) "I'll always be here if you want to talk.." She murmured to her mate. --Bluestar340 (fightfightfightfight) Phoenixflame purred in response. "I know..."---- Hawkstorm's eyes glinted. Now was his chance, if he could suck up to Stormstar...he was sure to get Ashbreeze. She was such a beautiful cat, like a gift from StarClan itself. And now, Cypressshade had no chance. She couldn't and wouldn't be his. The mutated tom strode over to the molly, giving her a soft, soothing purr. "Ashbreeze, what's wrong? I'm sure everything will be alright, your father will select the perfect tom..." A hard shoulder was driven into his side, and the mottled tom crashed into the earth. Cypressshade stood above him, his dark fur fluffed out as he gently pushed Ashbreeze aside. "You will not even look at her!" 19:01, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Eaglepaw shifted in her nest sighing as she did so. If only I could actually make some friends, she thought angrily. She stood before stomping out of camp and towards the small stream. "Why can't you do anything right?" She growled to herself. — Ryewhisker 19:06, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Hawkstorm's hackles raised and scuttled to his paws, stepping back in fear before flattening his ears fiercely. "And who are you to say that? Her father? Last I checked, you two aren't allowed to happen." The dark warrior, son of a former leader, pressed himself against the earth threateningly, his muscles rippling under his pelt while Ashbreeze watched in fear. "...last I checked, we aren't happening, but I've every right to keep filth like you away from her." 19:12, June 22, 2016 (UTC) It was probably quite fortunate that Maplestripe was out of camp at this time... otherwise the dark ginger cat would've been upset at what she would've seen. ---- Shadewing, seeing Hawkstorm fighting with Cypressshade, shuffled awkwardly out of camp. -- 19:32, June 22, 2016 (UTC) "So you want me to settle for only your sister then, huh?" Hawkstorm suddenly stood up proudly in a cocky manner, grinning at Cypressshade darkly. An angry screech sounded from the black smoke tabby, and he launched himself at the mottled tom. "Never talk about my sister in such a way again!" 19:35, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern watched the toms, her eyes wide. --- Hopfoot backed up near the warriors den. --Bluestar340 Brightwhisker's head shot up as the two toms fought. She continued to watch impassively. Want the ball 21:22, June 22, 2016 (UTC) After beating Hawkstorm senselessly, Cypressshade left the tom to crawl off. 21:48, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker watched, still impassive, as Hawkstorm stumbled away. She turned her distaste to Cypressshade, to Ashbreeze, and to her whole cursed family. They're all drama queens, ''she considered complaining to Tornadostorm, then realized her best friend and brother hated her as well. An angry growl rumbled in her throat. Want the ball 21:50, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Cypressshade flattened his ears at Brightwhisker, sniffing slightly. She made Ashbreeze upset... 22:01, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker curled her lip at him, a disgusted look intensified by the fact that Ashbreeze simpered over him. ''I can't believe I was stupid. I owe Tornado an apology. ''Want the ball 22:07, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Cypressshade let out a soft growl at the molly. ''And here she was, in love with me a few hours ago. Now she's having her own little pity party. Shame I wasn't invited. 22:28, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker felt a snarl rumble in her own throat. She stood up, tail completely still. Giving Cypressshade another snarl, she turned her back and walked to the warrior's den. Want the ball 22:37, June 22, 2016 (UTC) He continued to growl, raising his chin and glaring back at the molly as she passed. You better walk away. 00:47, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker's head snapped around. " Spit it out," the she-cat said wearily. Want the ball 00:50, June 23, 2016 (UTC) The warrior bared his fangs as the she-cat returned. "You. Better. Walk. Away." He spoke through gritted teeth, and in the background, Tornadostorm laughed wildly. Ahhh, his sister was back! 00:53, June 23, 2016 (UTC) " Say that again and we'll see if you can keep that feisty tongue in your mouth," Brightwhisker spat, unsheathing her claws. Her green eyes narrowed to vicious slits. Want the ball 00:56, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Topaz flicked his orange tabby tail, casting a quick glance at Ashbreeze and Cypressshade. Whatever, I'm not one to care what happens between them. The tom pushed himself off the ground, looking for something to do. 00:57, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Jackson watched the cats, his head tilted as he watched. --Bluestar340 "Go on, you heard me, walk away! Walk away like the coward you are!" The dark tom yowled at the top of his lungs, keeping his glare locked with Brightwhisker's. Let her attack him, he just fought someone else and won, he wouldn't mind having a nice winning streak. "You're the coward who won't apologize to her own blood, the coward who claims that she loves me in the morning, yet she's too chicken to admit it to my face." 01:24, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker's gaze was furious and cold. " My family's told me much the same already. So you know what? Mind your own buisness. The blood I never apologized to? She told me, and she doesn't need you to fight on her behalf. As for my feelings- I would never hurt my own sister and tell the cat she loves that I have feelings for him, even though everyone wants to believe otherwise. So-" she thrust her muzzle in his face, " mind your own buisness!" ''Want the ball 01:33, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Cypressshade flattened his ears as the molly yelled at him, and he wrinkled his nose, prepared to fire something back at her...but he could, and he wasn't sure why. He simply growled, and muttered a few words. "If you want me to mind my own business, mind my space and don't stare me down like you're going to kill me." He turned around and stomped off. 01:37, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker stared at her sister. " Happy now?" the molly said slowly before turning and walking away. Want the ball 01:39, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Ashbreeze said nothing, remaining where she lay. She was too busy locking herself away in her own terrible thoughts, as if her mind was a torture chamber.---- Cypressshade watched the molly leave, and growled under his breath. Of course he had to have a soft side. He got up, walking after Brightwhisker. "Wait." 01:41, June 23, 2016 (UTC) The tabby froze where she was, not turning to face him. " I'm done hearing your berating," she said flatly. Want the ball 01:43, June 23, 2016 (UTC) The tom had a short fuse, yes, but...well, his fuse had already burnt up, and he had already exploded. "...I just wanted to say that I was sorry." 01:46, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker flattened her ears, unmoved. " Good for you." Want the ball 01:47, June 23, 2016 (UTC) The dark-coated tom looked at the ground, feeling slightly defeated. "I had no right to go calling you out like that, I mean...yeah, I love Ash, but we can't be...really, it's all my fault for always being with her, keeping her away from her family basically." 01:50, June 23, 2016 (UTC) " She seems to enjoy being away from us- me, especially," Brightwhisker snorted, but the painful knot in her stomach unraveled a little, and it showed in her eyes. " And, hey, you better not be thinking of ditching my sister. Look at her," the tabby gestured to the listless form of the grey tabby. Want the ball 01:53, June 23, 2016 (UTC) "She still likes you guys, you two just need to have more of those...sisterly moments, hunting and talking about toms, that kind of stuff." He followed her gaze to Ashbreeze and cringed, his eyes dulling as he grew sorrowful and nostalgic. "...I'll always be here for her. Never as a mate because of your father's word, but always as her friend." 01:55, June 23, 2016 (UTC) " Apparently I'm just not good enough, and I'll never be," Brightwhisker said firmly, eyes fixed on her sister. " I don't understand why my father punishes her for the things me and my brother do. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind- but where does that ever get me?" she muttered, half to herself. She was at war with herself- wanting to sit and comfort her sister, but not wanting to get screamed at again. The tabby closed her eyes. Want the ball 01:58, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Cypressshade gently nudged her shoulder. "You never know, maybe you're just better? She's just a bit...troubled now, I'm sure she'll come around eventually." He sat back and looked up at the sky, holding his breath for some reason. He felt weird. Maybe he was hungry. "I don't think it's meant to punish her, just...guide her. Fathers never understand anyways, me and my old man still don't get along." 02:00, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker exhaled, eyes still closed. " Fathers never understand, do they?" she said bitterly. " It's always got to be their way, no matter how much you try and reason. I- I love him, but I despise him at the same time," as if awakening from a trance, the tabby moved a few paces away to sit next to her sister. Want the ball 02:03, June 23, 2016 (UTC) "Never, I think they're made just to not understand everything." He mumbled, removing his gaze from the sky to let it settle on the earth. "I love my father as well, he's family. He was a great dad when I was younger, but now...he's just all about duty and...bleh." 02:08, June 23, 2016 (UTC) (Rewrote bc someone deleted it. Im mobile and its hard to do) Crowclaw strode into his pelt glossy and clean. His gaze settled on Ashbreeze. He had been eying her lately, but with those fighting baboons he couldn't get a word in edgewise. Sighing, Crowclaw turned and made his goal Brightwhisker. He walked up to her making it clear he was attracted to her. "Hey, did you fall from StarClan because you sure are a sight to see." — Ryewhisker 02:19, June 23, 2016 (UTC) (sorry bout this mink xd) Brightwhisker stared at him for a total of seven seconds, a massive rage stealing over her features. " You must've fallen from the depths of the Dark Forest, because your face makes me want to throw up. I'm not on object, you filthy player. And I saw you making eyes at my sister- lay one paw- ''one paw- ''and I'll make you wish you hadn't been born, got it?" Want the ball 02:24, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Ashbreeze blinked up at her sister in surprise as she came to her defense, and a sudden rush of newly found sisterly love ran through the she-cat's veins. Soft little Ashbreeze rose to her paws and flattened her ears. "And no random tom can just come around and hit on my sister if she doesn't want to be hit on, unless this someone wants to get hit over the head." (first ever sisterly bonding, thank you mink) 02:27, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker shot her sister a look of approval before returning her scalding gaze to Crowclaw. Want the ball 02:37, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Jackson watched yet aother arguement happen, his eyes narrowed. 'Well, I guess my mother was right, this is an intresting place...' He thought with a sigh 03:02, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Because of all the arguing that had been going on, Rainwillow had gone away from camp. ---- Maplestripe chased after a squirrel. -- 05:35, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Hopfoot walked quickly out of camp and scented the air. "Rainwillow?" She called softly, looking around her. 'I hope hes alright,' she thought worriedly 05:38, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Rainwillow's ears flicked up as he heard someone calling his name. "Who's -" He stopped as he tasted the air, and realized it was Hopfoot. "Oh, it's you... Hi..." -- 05:42, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Hopfoot limped over and nodded. "Are you alright?" She asked quietly, her head tilted. "I noticed ou weren't in camp so I wanted to make sure, I'll stay out here with you if you'd like." 05:45, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Rainwillow nodded. "I'm fine... I just don't like loud noises." He then pauses, thinking about the next part of what she said. "...Yeah, I'd like that." -- 05:47, June 23, 2016 (UTC) "Well, what would you like to do? We could take a walk and talk if you'd like." She mewoed softly. 05:49, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Rainwillow shrugged. "Sure: I'd prefer not to go back to camp." -- 05:51, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Hopfoot nodded and looked around. "I'm ready when you are.." She murmured. 05:54, June 23, 2016 (UTC) "...Well, what are you waiting for?" Rainwillow mewed, touching Hopfoot gently with his tail-tip. "Let's go!" -- 05:57, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Hopfoot purred softly and nodded, she then began limping steadily at a normal pace. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" 05:59, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Rainwillow padded beside Hopfoot, silently hoping that he wasn't going too fast for the ginger-patched she-cat. "I dunno... What do you think we should talk about?" -- 06:01, June 23, 2016 (UTC) "We could ask each other questions and make a game of it, or we could talk about life.. Sorry, I know I'm not good at starting conversations, it's never been a strong point of mine." Hopfoot looked down shyly and kept limping beside him. 06:06, June 23, 2016 (UTC) "Neither am I, y'know," Rainwillow pointed out, the flecked tom shaking his head slowly. -- 06:35, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Hopfoot gently touched her tail to his shoulder. "Wanna do the question thing?" 06:39, June 23, 2016 (UTC) "...Okay then," Rainwillow agreed. ---- Meanwhile, Maplestripe returned to camp. -- 06:41, June 23, 2016 (UTC) "Hm, favorite prey?" She asked softly 06:42, June 23, 2016 (UTC) "Um..." Rainwillow paused as he thought about his answer to the question. "...I'd probably say pigeon?" The pale tom shrugged. "What about you?" -- 06:46, June 23, 2016 (UTC) "I like mice, though anything is fine really. Your turn to ask," she meowed. 06:48, June 23, 2016 (UTC) "Fine, I'll ask..." Admittedly, Rainwillow wished that Hopfoot would ask all the questions... unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen (:P). "Um, um... favorite season? I have no idea what to ask." -- 06:53, June 23, 2016 (UTC) (idk what she should say xD) "I'd have to say newleaf, what's yours?" She meowed. 06:55, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Olivine and Lilac explained about Crowpaw's position, both faking enthusiasm. They were both upset over Quartz's disappearance and neither were in a very good mood. -- On the mention of Crowpaw, the tom had received his full name overnight; he was now Crowfrost. 10:40, June 23, 2016 (UTC) (Sure thing i guess) Crowclaw's blue eyes widened. "Er-" Eaglepaw watched from afar with a look of amusement. Served him right. She turned abruptly running smack into Lionfire. "Oh I'm so sorry." She apologized. — Ryewhisker 19:15, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Lionfire stared at her, then amusement rippled across his features. " It's all good."--- Brightwhisker stared at him coldly. " That's right. Go." Want the ball 22:34, June 23, 2016 (UTC) (oh my lar, Ash is my only female here) Ashbreeze glanced over at her sister with her hetero eyes, and managed to crack a smile.---- Hawkstorm stalked out of camp, searching for Maplestripe. He'd show that Cypressshade... 23:30, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Firecloud walked into camp. He'd be honored to be the one bethrothed to Ashbreeze. She was beautiful and a great warrior. The long-furred tom sniffed and headed to the pretty molly. "Hi, I'm Firecloud." He said. — Ryewhisker 00:27, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Ashbreeze immediately stiffened as the tom approached her, nervously glancing over at Cypressshade and wondering how poorly he would react to this random tom approaching her. But to her surprise, he was...distracted, which was odd. Deciding that everything would be ok, the pale warrior turned to the red tom. "Hello," 00:31, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Firecloud smiled before slowly sitting down. "So I guess your not too thrilled about being forced to be with someone you don't love huh?" He asked. Firecloud didn't know what that was like, but his younger sister knew. He didn't know where she was but hoped she was ok. — Ryewhisker 00:35, June 24, 2016 (UTC) She wasn't very surprised that news in FlameClan spreaded fast. "Well, I'm confident that my father will pick a good tom...although my heart will always belong to Cypressshade. I will never love the tom I'm forced with." Ashbreeze spoke in a very to-the-point tom, giving a firm nod after she made her statement. 00:39, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Firecloud sighed meeting her eyes. Cypressshade. "I mean maybe there's the chance to love more than one." He meowed. — Ryewhisker 00:43, June 24, 2016 (UTC)Ashbreeze The molly flattened her ears at once at this statement. "No!" She spoke louder than earlier, and seemed to even scare herself a bit. "...my heart will always and only belong to him." 00:52, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Firecloud flattened his ears slightly surprised by her outburst. "Sorry, I just thought it'd be possible." The tabby thought for a minute. "Suppose you talked to your father about this." He suggested. — Ryewhisker 01:00, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Ashbreeze went silent for a bit. "...'s okay." She then let her odd gaze wonder off some place else, going silent once more. "No, I never did. But it's my destiny now, and I'm just going to accept it." 01:03, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Firecloud shrugged. "I know that if I were picked then I'd only try to be a friend to you, I wouldn't stop you from being with the one you love." He said slowly. The ginger tom had lost all family dear to him and if he was picked he'd love her but she wouldn't return it. — Ryewhisker 01:08, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Ashbreeze still didn't look at the tom, rather she kept her gaze locked on a nearby boulder. What an interesting rock. "Whoever I am betrothed to will be my mate. I still won't love them, even if they give me endless love, but I will still be unable to be with Cypressshade. Both my father and his will make sure of it." 01:11, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker ignored Crowclaw and turned to her next victim before noticing her sister talking to Firecloud. She stopped in an awkward half-position, ears pricked, jaw slightly open, and hackles half-raised. Want the ball 01:21, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Firecloud felt his heart soften at this. "Maybe.." he muttered. "Maybe you wouldn't have to love them like that. Even if they give you endless love, you would still love them just not the way they want." He said. "Being loyal like this, Ashbreeze." He paused. "That makes you a great warrior and no matter who it is. I know you'd never mean to harn them or hurt them on purpose. I can see yout heart belongs to Cypressshade." He whispered. The tom's gaze had become intense and his heart was pounding. — Ryewhisker 01:17, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Cypressshade glanced over at Brightwhisker, feeling weird, and he wasn't sure why. "You look...bored. Wanna go for a walk or something? We could go torment DarkClan or ScorchClan."---- Ashbreeze now closed her eyes and lowered her head, directing it at the ground. "...loyalty doesn't always matter, sometimes cats are loyal to the wrong cause, so it doesn't make them good warriors. But my loyalty to Cy...I believe it's good, and that's good enough for me." 01:24, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Firecloud sighed. "Would you like to go for a hunt?" He asked. "It'd do you good to get your mind off of that subject." He commented. The ginger tom stood hoping she'd say yes. — Ryewhisker 01:30, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Ashbreeze released a small sigh before slowly rising to her paws. "I...suppose I'd be willing to go for a hunt." 01:32, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Firecloud walked beside Ashbreeze. "So how'd you two become so close?" He asked her. — Ryewhisker 01:39, June 24, 2016 (UTC) The molly tasted the air as she walked, pricking her ears as she remained alert for prey. "Not sure how, we've just been friends since I was a kit. We talked a lot and were always there to protect each other." 01:40, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker was glaring at Firecloud. "... sorry, what? Sure... let's go torment... ScorchClan, they're loosers," the tabby nearly bumped into Cypressshade because her gaze was fixed on Firecloud. "... he better not hurt her..." Want the ball 01:53, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Cypressshade remained still as the she-cat bumped into him, and was snapped from his confusing thoughts. He then noticed the tom talking with Ashbreeze and walking off with her, and found himself bristling. "...he better not, or he'll never see life again." He began to walk off. "Yeah, they'll be fun to pick on." 02:23, June 24, 2016 (UTC) " You really love her, don't you?" Brightwhisker said softly. " She's lucky... and, oh yes, let's go do something to their border patrol." Want the ball 02:29, June 24, 2016 (UTC) "I have to agree with you, I think newleaf's the best season," Rainwillow sighed in reply to Hopfoot. He then touched her gently. "Your turn." ---- Copperdusk was frantically looking for Hiddenshade... The deputy seemed quite desperate, and she needed to be... she needed to speak to something very important. ---- Maplestripe sighed Hawkstorm nearby. "Hawkstorm!" the dark ginger she-cat called. -- 05:44, June 24, 2016 (UTC) "Hm, what's your favorite thing to do when you have free time?" The she-cat asked. 05:48, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Rainwillow grunted. "Great StarClan, I don't know!" the gray tom mewed. "However, it I had to say something, it'd probably have to be... oh, I guess it's fun doing walks like this around the territory." -- 05:51, June 24, 2016 (UTC) "Mine too, it keeps my mind off things and gives me time to just take a break from clan life." She meowed, her tail flicked. 05:53, June 24, 2016 (UTC) "I agree!" Rainwillow purred, his flecked tail twitching slightly in happiness. -- 05:55, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Hopfoot looked at Rainwillow, she gulped and stopped walking. "H-Hey um, I've wanted to ask for awhile but um.. do you think you might want to b-be my mate? I really care about you a lot and you're my b-best friend. I completely understand if you w-want to stay friends though and I'm fine with whatever you choose.." She murmured nervously. 06:01, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Rainwillow's eyes widened in surprised. ''Did she just say... what I thought she said? Inside, he felt warm, and obviously very happy. He realized... everything he felt for Hopfoot... oh yes, Rainwillow couldn't deny to himself that he liked her back. And in that moment, the gray tom knew his answer... "...Of course I'll be your mate, Hopfoot," he purred loudly. -- 06:05, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Hopfoot looked shocked and then she purred loudly. "I promise to always be here for you, Rainwillow." The ginger she-cat touched her nose to his cheek and then looked at him, her eyes shone with happiness and love. 06:08, June 24, 2016 (UTC) "Same with you." For once, Rainwillow actually met Hopfoot's gaze, and although it was a little bit weird for him, he continued purring nonetheless. -- 06:11, June 24, 2016 (UTC) "Well, this has turned into a wonderful day. Do you think we should tell our clanmates or let them find out?" Hopfoot meowed, her head tilted. 06:15, June 24, 2016 (UTC) "...Well, they'll find out either way we choose," Rainwillow mewed slowly. "...I think we should tell, but probably to family first. What do you think?" The gray tom didn't really mind either way... he'd let his new mate decide. -- 06:29, June 24, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, I'm sure Brightfern and Phoenixflame will be happy. What do you think Silverfeather will say?" She meowed, her eyes bright. 06:34, June 24, 2016 (UTC) "She should be happy." Rainwillow raised his chin. "She wants that for me." ---- Back at camp, Silverfeather shuffled out of the warriors' den, the gray-and-white she-cat just having got up from a quick rest. -- 06:36, June 24, 2016 (UTC) "Shall we go back and tell them now, or do you want to keep walking?" ---- Brightfern looked around the camp, her eyes curious. 06:38, June 24, 2016 (UTC) "You can decide," Rainwillow decided, flicking his tail. ---- Frozenstream groomed his white pelt by the warriors' den. -- 07:44, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Streamwing sat near her mate, quietly grooming beside him. 10:15, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:FlameClan